


How Sorry Are You?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: Highlander, Episode Related, M/M, b/d, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair doesn't like the way Jim talked about him to his brother, and he turns to his friend Adam for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sorry Are You?

DISCLAIMER: Okay, some of the characters are owned by Pet Fly Productions and UPN and one of them is owned by Rysher Entertainment, Panzer, Davis, and probably God too. I've only taken them out to play with and I'll put them back. Please don't sue me, as I am a poor working girl who can't even afford a decent pair of shoes. 6/22/97 

This is slash, okay, which means there's plenty of sex between consenting, adult MEN, as well as some B & D. If that bothers you, or if you're under 18 DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS. Also, this is a crossover story between The Sentinel and Highlander. 

This story takes place after that episode where we meet Jim's brother. I kind of wondered why Jim never introduced Blair to Steven, didn't you? 

Once again, thanks to M. 

All comments to LittleEva1@aol.com 

## How Sorry Are You?

by Little Eva  


Jim Ellison put his arm around his brother, Steven's shoulders, as they walked behind Simon and Blair, who wasn't doing such a good job of smoking a cigar, though he was trying not to cough. Jim chuckled to himself and was glad that his lover didn't have Sentinel hearing, he would not appreciate snickering. 

They were all high on the cool evening air, the ceremony, awarding Simon's horse Little Stogie, "Cop of the Year" went very well, the only damper was that Jim's behind was still a bit sore, from jumping on the horse's back to successfully chase down Pat Reynolds, the murdering corporate executive who put money before human life. 

"I like your friends," Steven said. 

Jim smiled. "Yeah, well...they're not all bad." 

Steven looked down at Blair, who was just holding the cigar now. "That kid's really something Jim, real smart. You said he lives with you?" 

Jim cleared his throat. "Yeah...um, Blair's an anthropologist, a teaching fellow at Rainier. He's doing some paper on close knit societies, like cops. That's why he's a police observer. He's only living with me on a temporary basis, some drug dealer torched his place." 

Steven smiled. "I noticed that he has absolutely no trouble attracting women." 

Jim clenched his jaw tightly. "Yeah, Blair's a regular magnet." 

"Well, he's a good looking man Jim." 

Jim nearly stopped in his tracks. What the hell was going on? Was Steven cruising *his* Blair. Jim inhaled deeply and remembered that he and his brother were trying to heal their relationship. 

"Well...I never noticed." 

Just then, Jim heard the accelerated heartbeat of his Guide, he heard the quick intake of breath. Blair put the cigar out against a railing. 

"Um...I don't think I'm cut out for these, Simon," he said. 

Simon put his arm around Blair's shoulders. "Practice Sandburg, that's what you need." 

"Yeah, I'll have to remember that." Blair stole a glance over his shoulder at Jim. He tried to meet the older man's eyes, but they seemed to be every where else *but* on him. Blair turned back around and told himself that everything was fine, Jim loved him, he was just getting reaquainted with his brother. But Blair couldn't ignore the aching feeling he had in his stomach, the feeling that maybe he wasn't as important to Jim as he thought he was. 

The party broke up a little after one. It was Saturday, so they could all sleep late. Blair climbed into the truck and leaned his head against the rest. Jim got into the driver's seat and patted Blair on the knee. The younger man fought back the urge to jerk away. 

"Tired Chief?" Jim started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Blair closed his eyes and nodded. "Too much excitement, I guess." 

"You shouldn't have been smoking that cigar, they're no good for you." 

Blair's eyes shot open, but he didn't look at Jim. "I just wanted to try one Jim. And since Simon was offering, I wasn't going to say no." 

Jim smiled. "I think Simon likes you a lot more than he'd care to admit." 

'Like somebody else, Jim?' Blair's thoughts raced. He closed his eyes again. "I just want to rest, okay?" 

"Sure Chief." 

Blair stayed awake during the whole drive, he knew Jim could tell he was awake, but didn't say anything. When Jim parked into his spot, Blair opened his eyes, got out the truck and started heading for the building, without waiting for Jim. Jim frowned at his lover's behaivor, then smiled. Maybe Blair wanted to get inside quickly, Jim certainly did. Even though Blair had worn a tuxedo only two weeks ago, for some reason, he looked more delicious tonight; maybe it was because Jim was more relaxed, no more tales about being "security detail" for the mayor. 

Blair was standing at the front door, when Jim got there. The older man opened the door with his key and they walked inside. Jim closed and locked the door, then grabbed his partner's hand. Blair sighed as he pulled him close for a kiss. 

"You're so beautiful," Jim purred. 

He bent down and captured Blair's mouth with his own. But Blair's lips weren't warm and wet, they were stiff, cold, his body didn't melt into Jim's, he stood rigid. Jim pushed himself away from the younger man and stared at him. 

"Chief?" he said. 

Blair tore off his tie and threw it angrily at the sofa, it landed on the floor. "I said I was tired!" Blair said. 

"Hey, come on...Blair, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." 

Blair faced his lover, blue eyes flaring with anger, hands on his hips. "Yeah, you just thought I'd be ready for you, ready whenever you feel the need." 

"Hey, wait a minute Chief, I've never heard you complain." 

"Yeah, right. Look, Jim, I'm tired, I just want to go to bed, okay?" Blair turned around and headed for the stairs. 

Jim remembered something Carolyn said to him a long time ago, never, ever go to bed angry. Jim rushed after his lover and caught his arm before he had a chance to reach the top step. 

"Blair, this isn't about being tired. Come on, talk to me." 

"I don't want to talk, Jim...okay?" 

"No, no it's not okay. Look Blair, we're supposed to talk when we're mad about something...I mean...that's what healthy couples do..." Jim hoped that didn't sound lame, but he'd never done it with Carolyn and they weren't together. "Blair, please..." Jim's voice was laced with desperation now. "I love you." 

At that statement, Blair turned the full force of his blue eyes onto his lover, but his eyes were anything but loving. "Oh, really?" 

"Blair," Jim was stunned, more than stunned, he was horrified. This was not happening. Blair wouldn't doubt his love...what the hell had he done? "What's wrong babe...what's the matter?" 

"What's wrong? What's the matter, oh, man...you are one piece of work! You tell me you love me, yet...yet...you never even tell me you have a brother!" 

"Blair...I told you why..." 

Blair was on a roll, his nostrils flared, his eyes wild, his breathing shallow. "And when he asks who I am, what do you say man? Oh, he's just some kid I took pity on! And...and...I don't even notice what he looks like!" 

"Chief, what did you expect me to say?" 

"Shit Jim, how about the truth, man? How about, he's my soulmate, are you that ashamed of me...of us?" 

Jim sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Chief...you know what we agreed on when we started...I...I...I'm just not ready to shout that I love you to the whole world. I thought you understood." 

Blair shook his head. "I'm not asking that you tell the entire police force that we're lovers, but Steven...he's family man...I mean, Naomi knows about us..." Blair seemed to be winding down. Jim figured this was a good time to say he was sorry, so he moved to take the younger man in his arms. Blair pushed himself away and stared into his lover's eyes. 

"What, you think we can just go up to bed and everything will be okay, Jim? Is that what you think of me, man? I'm good enough to fuck, but I'm not good enough to take home for Thanksgiving?" 

"Blair..." 

Blair backed away. "Man you don't even have a clue. You never give a shit about how I feel." 

"Blair, now you know that's not true..." 

"Bullshit Jim!" Blair spoke in a voice Jim never heard before. "You knew I was afraid of heights, but you sent me up in that lift anyway." 

"Blair, you were shot, we had to get you..." 

"You should have been in that plane with me, Jim. I needed you to be there, but you were too damn busy, laughing it up with Simon!" 

Jim just stared. "Blair...you know I love you..." 

"Shut up Jim! I don't want to hear it! Blair turned around and headed for the door, Jim tried to grab his arm but Blair jerked away and glared at his lover. "Leave me alone!" he cried. 

Jim stopped, and put his hands up. "Okay, okay Chief." 

Blair opened the door. "I need some air, man." Blair walked out and slammed the door behind him. 

Jim sat down heavily on the sofa and put his head in his hands. 

Blair got in his car and drove aimlessly, not certain of where he was going. He was tired, his head hurt and his throat was sore from shouting. He knew he couldn't stay in the car, but he didn't want to go back to the loft now, maybe not ever. But he had to go somewhere and fast, as his eyes were getting heavier and heavier. 

Just then, Blair saw a pay phone, deserted because of the hour. Blair parked the car nearby and fished around in his pockets and smiled when he found a quarter. "Thank the gods you're always prepared, Sandburg," he told himself. He picked up the phone and punched in the number he hadn't used for a long time. 

"Pleasepleaseplease be home...." Blair said over and over again. He hoped the answering machine didn't pick up... 

"Yes," a tired, and British accented voice said. 

"Adam, it's me, Blair Sand..." 

"Blair, do you know what time it is?" 

"Yeah, Adam...I...was wondering if I could...." 

"Come on over Blair. You know where I am." 

Blair smiled. Adam always knew what he was going to say, sometimes before he even knew. 

"Okay...thanks man, you are a life saver." 

Methos sighed as he put down the telephone. He put on a robe and got out of bed. It had been over two years since he'd seen Blair Sandburg, maybe this wouldn't turn out to be another lonely night. 

When Methos opened the door to let Blair in, he hid his gasp. He'd never seen Blair in a tuxedo before, gods the boy was beautiful. But Blair was beautiful no matter what he was wearing, especially when he wasn't wearing anything. He reminded Methos of a youth he once knew in Sparta, or was that Hamburg? One of the problems with being a five thousand year old immortal was that sometimes, Methos just couldn't figure out where to place a face. 

Blair smiled as he entered Adam's apartment, he smiled at the man, clad in a robe, and no telling what else. His eyes then darted to the bookcase which covered an entire wall of the living room. If Blair lived to be one hundred, he didn't think he'd ever be able to read all the books on that bookcase. 

Methos smiled again at Blair. "I see I'm underdressed for the occasion." 

Blair looked down at his attire and blushed, he hadn't realized he left the house wearing his tux. "No man, it's not like that. I was at some lousy awards ceremony...with Jim..." 

Methos raised an eyebrow. "Jim?" 

Blair sat down on the very large sofa. Everything seemed extra large in Adam's apartment; the bookcase, the sofa...the bed down the hall... 

"Shall I fix you a drink? I'm going to have one." 

"Just a beer, man." 

"Well, what I have is more than just a beer. The finest brew, straight from Germany." 

Blair smiled and leaned his head against the sofa. He wondered what Jim was doing now, had he called Simon, ordered an APB? 

Methos came out the kitchen carrying two glasses. Blair snapped out of his thoughts and smiled up at the older man who sat beside him, Blair took one glass and drank it down quickly. Methos raised an eyebrow, then he sipped his beer. 

"Well, I guess that answers one question. You're upset about something, Blair. So, who's Jim?" 

Blair took another long swig of his drink, and then explained his relationship to Jim, to his friend. He left nothing out, including Jim's Sentinel abilities. Adam Pierson was one person who wouldn't laugh or think Blair was nuts, no matter what story Blair told him. Adam was the most open person Blair knew. Blair was about to tell Adam that he and Jim were lovers, when the older man smiled knowingly. 

"So, how long have you and Jim been lovers?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Oh, man," he said. 

"Blair Sandburg, if there was ever a person who wore their emotions on their face, it would be you." 

"Yeah, man, I guess that'll be my downfall." He finished his beer, and then looked intently at Methos. "You know, when I first saw you at the university, I thought you were some priest or something." 

Methos grinned as he remembered that day in the library, the day Blair Sandburg walked into his life. "You asked me if I was a missionary, and I told you that I knew that position." 

Blair laughed as he remembered that day, and then, he remembered something else; passionate nights of hot, untamed sex. Despite Adam's cool exterior, he was unbelievable in the bedroom, he and Blair had done things the younger man didn't think was physically possible. Adam was Blair's first male lover; he asked the older man if he'd been with a man before, and his response was to smile and kiss Blair's lips. 

"I'm with you now, Blair," he'd said. 

"What?" Methos asked. 

Blair blinked. He didn't realize he'd been staring. "Sorry Adam...I was..." Blair took a deep breath, it was now or never. He quickly moved forward and kissed the older man's mouth, gently at first, and then, the kiss grew more insistent. Blair's tongue probed inside Methos' mouth. The immortal was stunned, not that Blair never took the lead before, but it had been so long...so damn long...Methos' hand moved behind Blair's head and felt the soft skin of the younger man's neck. Soft, like a baby's skin, but Blair Sandburg was just that to Methos. 

Methos opened his mouth and received Blair's tongue, returning the kiss, sucking on that sensual lower lip. Blair's arms were wrapping around his body, and Methos was bathed in the young, raw sensuality that was Blair. It was good, it was so good and it would be so easy, so easy to just surrender and let Blair take him where he wanted to go. But then, Methos remembered that Blair had a lover he was obviously living with. It was difficult, but the immortal pushed himself away. 

Blair blinked. He bit his lip. Methos took the young man's hand. "Blair, tell me about Jim." 

"Jim," Blair said quietly. "We've been together for two years, only lovers for about a year..." 

"And you love him." 

Blair sighed. "It's tough man...I mean I know Jim loves me, but sometimes he acts like I'm not important, like I don't matter, like he's ashamed of me or something." 

"Has he ever been lovers with a man before?" 

Blair shook his head. 

"Well?" Methos said. 

"Oh, man, I wish he was like you, Adam, accepting. Adam, have you ever been in love with someone who just treated you like...like you didn't matter?" 

Methos sighed as the face of one swarthy Scot came to mind, he was in Paris now, on his barge with the flavor of the month, or brooding, or doing anything but thinking about the ancient immortal. 

"Yes," he said, without looking at Blair. 

Blair took Methos' hand. "You're in love with someone." 

Methos was taken aback by Blair's comment. He pulled his hand back and stood up, tying his robe tightly around his body. "I am certainly not." 

"Then why did you say yes?" 

"I don't know Blair. I...I wasn't thinking." 

"Since when aren't you thinking, Adam." Blair rose and faced the immortal. "Do you want to talk about it." 

Methos was about to say no, but one glance into those perfect blue eyes of Blair's, caused the older man forget all rationale. "This person is a friend, a very good friend, who I'd do anything for, and they'd do anything for me too." 

Blair noticed Adam hadn't used "he" or "she". "But *they* don't know you're alive?" 

"Oh, they know I'm alive alright, but..." and then Methos shook his head sadly. "He doesn't feel the same way I do," he said that so quietly, Blair almost didn't hear him. "Yes, it's a man, Blair." 

"Hey, I know that sort of thing doesn't bother you, you love who you love, right?" 

Methos nodded. "Right." This kid was incredible, if Methos didn't know better, he'd say that Blair was at least one hundred years old. Blair might have been young chronologically, but his soul was seasoned. "You know, Blair...it really sounds like you and this Jim have something special together. Now, maybe he doesn't always act the way you want him to act, but...Blair you're very lucky." Methos looked away, the last thing he wanted Blair to see was him, emotional. 

Blair reached out to touch his friend's face softly, and then he drew him close in an embrace, Methos lay his head on Blair's shoulder as Blair stroked the older man's hair. Methos raised his head and looked into those perfect eyes, he cupped Blair's face in his hands and kissed his lips, slowly, gently forcing those sensual lips open, finding his tongue and caressing it with his own. Their tongues mated as the kiss continued. Methos groaned as their erections touched through their clothes, The immortal's hands tangled in Blair's hair, desperately trying to undo the clip that held the ponytail in place, he ground his hips harder, harder, feeling the younger man's erection pressing closer, closer against his. 

Suddenly Blair pushed himself away, panting, pupils dilated. Methos looked at him and was certain he was in the same condition. Blair ran a hand through his hair. 

"Oh man, oh man...Adam," was all Blair could manage. 

Methos felt ashamed. He backed away. "I'm sorry...Gods Blair, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay Adam," he started to walk towards the older man, but Methos shook his head and put up his hands. 

"No, Blair...don't." The immortal took a long, deep breath. "If you come any closer, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from ripping your clothes off and taking you right here." 

"Adam," Blair was stunned, he'd never seen Adam look this desperate, this hungry, this sad. 

"Go, Blair. Go back to Jim. Please." 

Blair hesitated, still stunned at his friend's words. 

"Go!" Methos shouted. 

"Okay, okay man. I'm leaving." Blair rushed to the door, opened it and rushed out, without even looking at Methos. When he was gone, Methos sat heavily on the sofa, sighed and wondered what time it was in Paris. As soon as Blair walked into the loft, he was grabbed and held protectively, by a half naked Jim Ellison. Blair put his arms around that perfect, hard chest, as Jim ran his hand through Blair's hair. 

"Oh Gods Chief, I was so worried...I thought that...you were so mad I thought..." then, suddenly, Jim stiffened and pushed himself away from Blair, his expression of concern and worry changed to anger. "What the fuck!" Jim shouted. 

Blair blinked and stared at his lover, wondering what had just happened. Jim stared at Blair, disbelief in his eyes. He'd smelled Blair's scent, his pheromones, his arousal, he also smelled the pheromones of someone else, another man, on his Guide. 

"Where've you been Blair? Who the hell have you been with? Shit! I was here, worried that something happened to you and you've been..." 

Blair shook his head and put his hands up. "Nothing happened, man...nothing happened, I swear." 

Jim angrily grabbed Blair's wrist and held it tightly. "Don't you lie to me, Chief!" 

"Ow! Ow Jim, you're hurting me, stop it!" Blair cried. 

Jim realized he'd hurt his lover and released his wrist. "Oh, Gods, Blair...I'm sorry...oh, Gods," he looked at the wrist, a red circle beginning to develop there. "Shit Blair...you just make me so crazy...I...I wasn't thinking..." 

Blair stared at the older man. He remembered Adam's tenderness, how he'd told him to go back to Jim and try and work things out. Well, here he was and Jim was acting typical alpha male, possessive, protective and insane. Blair felt the air in the loft growing thicker, he had to get out of there....maybe back to Adam, make him understand. 

"That's it, man, I'm out of here." Blair stalked off and stormed upstairs. Jim followed him and watched helplessly as his young lover pulled clothes out of drawers and threw them into a black duffel bag. 

"Blair, where're you going?" Jim said in a small voice. 

"Where the hell does it look like I'm going Jim? I'm getting the hell out of here...don't trust me...Jim when the hell have I ever lied to you!" He looked at the mark forming on his wrist and became madder. "What's next big guy, going to slug me one?" 

"No...Blair...you know I'd never do that...please stop...Blair." Jim grabbed the duffle bag and threw it across the room. 

"Shit Jim! Let me go! You don't love me, you can't, if you don't trust me!" 

Jim desperately ran his hand through his short hair. Blair was serious this time, he'd never seen the angry look in his eyes before. My Gods, Jim thought, he was about to lose the best thing that ever happened to him, the only person he loved more than anything, he never felt this way about anyone, even Carolyn. 

"Blair, please...I'm begging you...please don't go..." 

Jim's pleading voice caused Blair's knees to weaker, he looked at the larger man, saw the hurt and pain in his eyes, he knew he was sincere. 

"I'm sorry Blair, Gods I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I was just...jealous...I'm sorry..." 

Blair sighed long and hard, then he looked at his lover. "How sorry are you?" 

Jim blinked, he saw Blair's expression change; the angry look was replaced by a feral expression. 

"How sorry are you!" Blair shouted. 

"Very sorry Blair...I'm very sorry." 

"Prove it." 

"What?" 

"I said prove it Jim! Would you prove it? Would you do that for me?" 

He'd been given a choice? Blair had given him a reprieve! Jim nearly burst into song. "Yes, yes baby...oh yes." 

Blair nodded, he was as hard as a rock, just thinking about Jim submitting to him. "Then take off your clothes." 

Jim nodded and removed his boxers. "Come here," Blair said in a rough voice. Jim did as he was told. "Undress me," the younger man whispered. 

Again Jim nodded, he removed Blair's white shirt, then the cummerbunds "On your knees to take off the rest," Blair said, he sat down on the bed. 

Jim got on his knees and took off Blair's shoes and socks, then he pulled his Guide's pants and boxers off in one fluid movement, releasing the hard cock. The sight of his lover's cock caused Jim's own cock to respond. Blair reached back and untied his hair, letting the curls fall free. Jim watched him, transfixed. 

Blair looked at his lover's nearly limp cock and shook his head. "You're not ready Jim." 

Jim looked at himself and nearly blushed. "I'm sorry...I...." 

"I have to get you good and ready." With that, Blair rose and got something out of the dresser drawer. When Jim looked up, he realized they were his handcuffs. Oh Gods...he wasn't....Before Jim could react, Blair secured the older man's hands behind his back and closed the cuffs. 

"Oh Gods," Jim whispered, he was going to kill him for sure. 

"Stand," Blair commanded. 

Jim stood. "Lay across my lap." 

Jim wasn't sure he'd heard right, his hearing couldn't have imagined that though. He slowly got up. 

"Come on Jim, move it!" Blair's voice was harsh, but Jim sensed the younger man's accelerated heartbeat, his pheromones almost causing Jim to zone out. 

Jim managed a ragged "yes" before lying across Blair's lap, rear end in the air. Blair smiled at the sight, he was so turned on at this moment, he hoped he would be able to stay in control. He brought his hand up and spanked Jim's bottom 

The first slap stunned Jim, and he would have grabbed Blair's wrists, but could not with his hands bound. As Blair continued the spanking, Jim noticed he was getting very, very hard, His moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure, as he ground his erection against Blair's thighs, thrusting faster and faster. 

Blair did not want his lover to come so quickly, so he stopped what he was doing and pushed Jim off, Jim sank to the floor, again on his knees, he was so stunned at what Blair had just done. His pupils were dilated. He groaned in pain, he was so close, so damn close, he had to come and soon. 

"Yeah, big guy, you're ready for me now...can't have you come yet." 

"Oh...Gods...Chief..." Jim moaned. 

Blair gave Jim a predatory smile. He opened his legs wide, so that Jim could have access to him. "Suck me off," he commanded. 

Jim stared up at his lover. He couldn't be serious, surely he knew what condition he was in. "Blair...I need my hands to..." 

"Didn't you hear me Ellison! You don't need your hands, just your tongue and your mouth. Suck me off, NOW." 

Jim moved closer, between Blair's legs and inhaled the sweet, musky scent of his Guide. Gods, he couldn't zone out now. Jim nodded and began kissing Blair's inner thighs, softly, carefully. Blair was still seated, supported by his arms. Jim slowly worked his way up, higher, higher still, sucking, kissing, licking. Blair groaned softly as the sensations went from his cock to his brain and back again. 

Jim knew he had to make this good, he was dying from the pressure and pain, if he could just get Blair off then maybe he'd calm down, not be angry and do the same for him. Jim took the sensitive cock head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, resting it in the slit. He flicked the slit, back and forth up and down. Blair thrust his hips forward, and arched off the bed. 

"Yeah...yeah...Jim...do it...suck me..." 

'Yeah...yeah...I got him I got him now...' Jim thought. He took Blair's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, wrapping his lips tightly around the entire eight inches. At the same time, Jim rubbed his own aching cock against the side of the bed. Suddenly, Blair's legs tightened around the older man, making all movement impossible. Blair grabbed Jim's head and thrust hard and fast into the warm, wet mouth. Jim groaned, he was about to burst between the sensation of being trapped, his young lover's musky sweat filing his nostrils and his own need to come but he had to make his Guide come, he had to and fast or else he'd die. 

"Can't....can't...have you....come yet....big...guy....try that....again....you won't...come...tonight..." Blair managed to say. 

Jim responded by deep throating his lover's cock, clamping his lips down, hard and slightly scraping him with his teeth. Blair screamed and came, spurting his essence into Jim's mouth. It went on and on, Jim managed to swallow most of it, but it kept coming, and Blair hadn't let go of his head, Jim couldn't breathe and was certain he was going to black out in any moment. Just when Jim thought unconsciousness was about to claim him, Blair let go of his head and collapsed in a heap on the bed. The sudden movement, caused Jim to fall on his side. He struggled to his knees and looked up at Blair. The younger man was smiling, yes...yes he'd done a good job. He'd done it, Blair wasn't angry at him, Blair was happy, Blair was going to let him come. 

"Baby...Blair?" Jim said quietly. 

Blair opened his eyes and looked at his bound lover, on his knees on the floor. He smiled again and hopped out of bed. "Wow Jim, that was fantastic. I think I'm heading downstairs, there're some papers I need to grade." 

What? Was Jim's hearing playing tricks on him? Blair couldn't....Blair wouldn't. He couldn't leave him like this...could he? The Guide walked towards the steps. 

"Chief...come on Chief...please....baby...I have to...I got to...at least take the cuffs off..." 

Blair started down the stairs. Jim knew he'd pass out or die this minute. "Please....Blair...baby...you can't leave me like this...." 

"Sure I can Jim," he took one more step. 

Oh Gods he was going to do it, he was going to leave him up here, cuffed, naked and hard. Jim had to do something. He had to. "Baby...please...Blair look, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I hurt you...I didn't mean it...I was angry...I was jealous...I was wrong...please Blair..." 

Blair heard the sincerity in his lover's voice, heard the pleading tone. He turned around and looked at the older man, still on his knees. Jim Ellison could take him down easily, even with both hands tied behind his back, but he wasn't. He'd stay like that until Blair told him to get up, if that's what made Blair happy. 

Slowly, Blair headed up the stairs. "Oh, alright Jim," he sighed, "if you insist." The younger man sat down on the bed. "Come up here." 

Jim struggled to his feet, then sat on the bed next to his Guide. "Lie on your back." Jim did so, then Blair took a pillow and placed it against Jim's back, using it as a buffer between Jim and the cuffs. "Okay?" Blair said. 

All Jim could manage was a nod. 

Blair's head disappeared from Jim's view, for a moment, he thought he'd left him again. Then he felt a warm tongue, licking, then kissing and sucking each of his toes. Then the tongue and lips moved to the balls of Jim's feet. Jim struggled against his restraints, he wanted to hold his lover, run his hands through his hair. He groaned his frustration and desire, the thought of his young lover dominating him was intoxicating. Blair continued his assault on Jim's muscular calves, then his knees, the back of his knees, licking upward, ever so slowly to his thighs. Jim was shivering now, certain he'd break into a million pieces. 

"Oh....oh....Blair...baby...." was all Jim could manage to get out. 

Blair continued licking, kissing, Jim's thighs, and then reached his balls. He licked one of them, then the other, lightly. Jim was groaning, weeping. He was certain he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't get release and soon. Then Blair sucked on his balls harder and Jim screamed, "Blair!". The Guide stopped and smiled at his lover. 

"You like that, don't you?" 

Jim nodded. 

"You want me to go on?" 

"Pleasepleaseplease....." 

Blair's tongue eased onto Jim's weeping cock, licking the shaft upward. Jim tried to thrust upward, but Blair suddenly gripped his hips, forcing him down. Even though he knew he could overpower his lover, he let himself be taken, as Blair licked the hard shaft, slowly, up and down. 

"BlairpleaseBlairplease...." Jim said over and over again like a mantra. 

Blair stopped. "Jim," the younger man said seriously. 

Jim opened his eyes and stared at him. "Yes...." he breathed, surprised he could even manage that word. 

"Who do you belong to Jim?" 

Jim was going out of his mind. "You...you...Blair." 

"I can't hear you." 

"You! I belong to you, Blair!" 

"And who do you love more than anything?" 

"You, you Blair!" 

"And do you trust me?" 

Oh shit, Jim was in agony..."Blair...please....please dear Gods..." 

"Do you trust me Jim?" 

"Yesyesyes! I...I....love....you...Blair...." 

"And what do you want now?" 

"Suck me....suck me dear Gods!" 

"I thought you'd never ask." Blair deep throated the older man and sucked as hard as he could. There was no more control, no more restraint, release was the only thing on Jim Ellison's mind now, a mind that was slowly losing all coherent thought. Jim thrust violently, three times into Blair's mouth, before he screamed and came hard, emptying himself into his lover, as the younger man swallowed the load like a starving man. When Jim finished, his body went limp, as his breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Jim felt someone leave and then come back to the bed, he was turned over on his side and released from his bonds. 

"Oh, Chief," Jim said lazily. 

"There's some unfinished business here," Blair said. Jim wasn't certain if he heard his lover correctly. What the hell was he going to do to him now? Jim found himself growing hard in both fear and anticipation. He wanted to see what his Guide was doing but he didn't have the strength to raise his head. The next thing Jim knew, he was rolled over onto his stomach, lying spread eagle, like some kind of human sacrifice. Maybe that's what was going to happen, he thought, Blair was going to sacrifice him to one of those Gods he was always talking about. Jim managed to turn his head to the side, Blair squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers. Jim felt himself stretched as Blair inserted one finger inside him, then two. Gods, but that felt good, his cock was rock hard again. Gods no. Jim started to grind his hips into the mattress. Blair swatted his bottom. 

"Oh, man, looks like Jim needs to come again. Do that again big guy and I'll bring back the cuffs, and you won't come tonight, okay?" 

"Yeah...okay." Jim stopped moving. 

Then Blair began to caress the older man's opening, rubbing his fingers against his prostate. Jim groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Oh Gods, Blair was going to kill him for sure, well, if he did die, Blair would have to explain it to Simon. 

Blair rubbed the lube onto his own cock and eased himself into Jim's opening. "Oh Chief..." Jim moaned as Blair threaded his fingers with Jim's. Blair began a slow, in and out motion, and Jim followed his lover's rhythm, pushing against Blair's cock, but making certain he wasn't pushing forward against the mattress. When they were moving together in their own special rhythm, Jim could tell from Blair's heartrate, breathing and the heavy scent of his sweat, that he was fighting to last longer, but he would not be successful, nature had other ideas. Blair groaned and began to speed up. He unthreaded one hand from Jim's and reached around the older man, to grasp his cock, pumping it in time to his own thrusts. Jim pushed back against Blair, burying the younger man's cock inside him. 

Blair was fighting for control, but he was just too damn turned on, he moved faster, harder, pumping his partner along with him. Jim felt himself about to come for the second time in less than an hour, there had to be some kind of record for that, he was certain. He groaned loudly. Blair leaned forward and bit the older man's neck, marking him. That was enough to carry Jim over the edge and he came into Blair's hand, his internal muscles grasping and squeezing Blair's cock, hard. The younger man threw his head back and screamed as he came inside his lover, collapsing on the larger man's back as the waves of orgasm sent shivers though both men's bodies. 

They lay there for a moment, not wanting to break contact. Finally, Blair slowly eased out of Jim, the older man turned onto his side and pulled Blair against him, kissing his lips lightly. 

"Am I forgiven baby?" Jim said. 

Blair leaned against Jim's chest. "I'm not sure. We'll have to work on it." 

Jim pulled the younger man close. "Well, we've got all night for it. Seriously Blair...I'm sorry...I was jealous...no...I was scared...When I smelled that other guy on you I thought...I thought you were going to tell me you'd found someone else." 

Blair pulled back and looked into Jim's eyes. He was blinking quickly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to come. Blair touched his face, gently. "Jim...I love you...I've never felt this way about anyone before, man or woman...I'd never leave you...unless you kicked me out." 

"And I'd never do that....never...I'd sooner cut off my own arm..." Jim sighed as he remembered what had started all of this, he pulled Blair close to him, again. "Baby...it's been a long time since Steven and I have had dinner together, and he's never seen the loft...how would you like it if he came to dinner....next Sunday?" 

Blair smiled against Jim's chest. "Are you sure?" 

"He's my brother, and like I said, we haven't had dinner together in years...and I'd like for him to see this place...and meet you..." 

Blair laughed. "I'll have to cook something special." 

"Chief, nothing we can't pronounce, okay?" 

"Sure Jim. You know, I love you?" 

"Yeah, I do. I love you too baby."   
  


* * *

Methos picked up the telephone and punched in the number he knew so well. He stood rigid as the telephone rang, damn, but he hated these things, so much nicer to send a messenger. Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable voice. 

"Yes," he said. 

"It's me..." 

"Methos? Are you alright?" 

"Yes...I'm fine...Duncan, I have to tell you something..."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
